(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a system and method for hiding a data group in a wireless communication device and particularly to a system and method for hiding a predetermined data group from a plurality of data groups in the wireless communication device.
(2). Description of the Prior Art
With the availability of wireless communication devices such as a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), many users thereof may have chances to interchange the devices each other for fun. However, messages or data stored in the wireless communication devices may be private or secret to individuals and which are in conflict with communication device interchanges between users. To those who take secret seriously, the sharing of the communication devices with others may be a troublesome matter. In addition, some important data or messages may also be lost when the wireless communication devices are interchanged with others.
For the currently existing wireless communication devices, the procedure to keep data hidden can only hide and encrypt a set of telephone number of a single individual in the communication book of the communication device a time. When data associated with two or more individuals, a user is required to repeat several times the hiding operations, which seems rather troublesome. Further, the prior hiding procedure can only apply to hide the single set of data of the communication book in the wireless communication device and may do nothing about hiding of other important messages or data in the wireless communication device. Therefore, the prior method of hiding data has poor efficiency in practical use.
In view of this drawback, it is a need to provide a method for hiding and encrypting data stored in the wireless communication device.